Semiconductor packages are becoming miniaturized and lightweight according to a miniaturization trend of electronic products using semiconductor devices. For example, in order to minimize a mounting area, research has been conducted with regard to a stack package including at least two unit semiconductor packages stacked on a wafer.
Examples of a stack package may include, for example, a multi-chip package including stacked semiconductor memory chips or a system-in package including a logic chip having a logic circuit and a memory chip stacked thereon.
A stack package may include a through electrode that penetrates at least one of the semiconductor chips. The through electrode may be a through-substrate via (TSV).
Conventionally, in order to test a stack package with a TSV, a probing test is performed on only one wafer that includes a plurality of semiconductor chips formed therein.